


Talk

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve gets a little jealous when rumors start to spread that Cyclonus and Tailgate are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

It was a common misconception among the members of the Lost Light that Cyclonus and Tailgate were an item. Perhaps it was the way that Tailgate stumbled after Cyclonus like some love-lorn fool or the way that Cyclonus seemed to stop being bothered by his antics, or even because neither of them ever bothered to dispute the claim. Whatever the case, the entire ship was convinced that they were fragging, and no one ever bothered to consider the fact that they might be seeing other ‘bots.

 

Swerve, as Tailgate’s lover since the start of the trip, tried to not let the matter bother him. He supposed that it was only a logical conclusion. After all, both of them had a strange sort of chemistry between them; one that was all at once volatile and brilliant. It was only natural that one would assume. It was for these reasons that Swerve tried not to act offended, even if the mere thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

The fact that Tailgate was still dodgy on the subject of moving in with him was another moot point, a subject that Swerve tried not to dwell on much. He simply pretended nothing was wrong and if he seemed a little moody on occasions, well, that was just from a bad day at the bar.

It was toward the end of the night cycle when a quiet knocking came from the door of his quarters. Swerve got up from his berth, where he had been moping ever since closing the bar earlier than usual. While his usual patrons had seemed pretty upset with him - enough for him to feel some semblance of guilt - the image of Cyclonus and Tailgate sitting at a dark table together, awfully close in his mind, was enough motivation for him to shut down as quickly as possible. 

He sighed, opening the door to Tailgate’s form. His mood lifted minutely, a cheery smile forced onto his face as he greeted the other minibot. “Hey Tailgate, come on in.”

Pivoting around, he led Tailgate to the center of the room, the other following after at a cautious distance. “Is everything okay? You kind of closed the bar rather abruptly.”

Swerve turned, his visor avoiding Tailgate’s searching gaze. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just had some things to do, is all.”

Tailgate crossed his arms over his chest, his hips cocked out to one side. “I think you’re lying. You’ve been avoiding me for the past couple of cycles -” Tailgate held up a servo as Swerve made a motion to protest, “- and now tonight. What’s the matter?”

His visor was earnest as ever, but Swerve laughed the matter off, waving one hand in a dismissive fashion. “Nothing’s wrong, everything’s fine. Now, come over here.” The last sentence was meant to be seductive, but only came out awkward. Despite this, Tailgate moved closer, his posture relaxing slightly.

"Swerve, we’re meant to be partners. Partners share stuff. Please tell me what’s wrong," said Tailgate.

The smile faltered on Swerve’s face, his servos trembling slightly. Tailgate grasped them comfortingly. “It’s just…everytime I see you and Cyclonus together, I just get so upset. I’ve tried to ignore it, and I know you’re not cheating on me, but just all this talk around the ship about you two being a couple just got to me.” Sheepish, Swerve looked away from Tailgate.

Tailgate’s optics cycled. “So, you were jealous?” At the nod he received, Tailgate giggled good naturedly, embracing Swerve and pulling him close. “Swerve, you know me and Cyclonus are just friends. I don’t even know how that rumor started.”

"I know."

"I don’t even like Cyclonus in that way. I just worry about him - he doesn’t open up easily and tends to isolate himself in our room all time." Tailgate nuzzled at Swerve’s chest. "I’m sorry if it seems like I spend more time with him than with you, but I do love you."

Swerve wrapped his arms around Tailgate, hugging him back. “I love you too.”


End file.
